


You Break All My Rules

by KM_Rune



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Underconstrution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KM_Rune/pseuds/KM_Rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up she had heard the tales from her mother about the city protected by the Dark Knights of the night. The Defenders of the world. Returning to city of her mother left Helena Kyle is about to met one of them and neither of their lives will be the same for it or the other lives they meet.</p><p>Under revamping to make it a Birds of Prey/Supergirl(2015) crossover AU 4/23/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her mother had been right. Gotham was a thing to behold. It was different then the photos she had seen growing up now that the city was separated between New and Old Gotham. The clock tower that stood in the middle dividing the two sides of the city stood proud. As if it was part of the Guardians of the Night she had heard so much about growing up. She was about to take that last step off the ledge when a voice stopped her.

"Your mask, Kitten?"

She turned with her arms crossed over her chest, but the older woman stance didn't change as she held out the purple cat mask to the younger woman standing on the ledge itching to leap out into the night.

"I know you are a adult and over the age of eighteen, but you are still my daughter and I want you safe when you are out there, remember to–"

"Avoid the Bats. I know Mom," the younger woman grumbled before taking the mask and slipping it over her head.

The mirror caught her attention causing her to cringe at the fashion not. The purple mask did not go with the rest of her outfit, especially not the leather duster she was sporting. She would have to find a way to change that later.

Giving her mom a smirk she leaped off the ledge into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched the sign fly by her. Twenty–five miles till she reached New Gotham. Twenty–five miles till, maybe, she could find the place she would belong. She hoped to find them. The faces over the years had grown and stayed the same but the situations they were in changed night-by-night and year-by-year. The first dream had come to her at four, terrifying her. The red head would open a door only to be shot by a man with green hair then the image was replaced with a brunette leaning over a prone form crying, begging. Eventually the dreams changed when she was around five.

She was grateful for it. No kid should have to dream things like she did. But it had raised a question she still didn't have a answer too. Why sometimes when she dreamed the dreams would come true? For those to women the dreams had changed so she hoped the future of those two women had changed as well. Now when she saw them the red headed woman would run across the rooftops along with another mask warrior. Sometimes it was a man or two men. Others it was the brunette. Many of her dreams showed the brunette walking along the streets of Paris before leaping towards the stars followed by the woman she had once seen dead but her last dream had shown her in New Gotham.

The dreams that puzzled her the most were the ones of the two women standing in complete darkness searching for something. The looks of complete hopelessness etched into their eyes as they kept franticly turning this way and that, their mouths opened in a silent shout. It wouldn't be till she'd call to them that they would turn and answer. As if she was the one who helped them out of their obscurity. Once they would finally find her they would look at each other then…She would wake up.

She felt the space next to her shift then a voice asked, "To or from?"

"Excuse me?" Turning her head facing the new comer.

Expanding on his question he explain. "Are you running away from something or to something?"

She turned back towards the window she consider the question with a slight huff and a half smile.

"I'm not…I mean I…" Letting the words trail off. She couldn't help but not know how to answer that question. All she had were dreams for the last twelve years. Dreams that she couldn't explain and that her foster parents told her she was a freak for having.

The guy laughed giving her a full smile helping her feel at easy. "No, its, its cool." Taking a deep breath in he continued, "You should be careful then. It's a big city if you don't know anyone."

Shyly she looked back out the window. It was the first time in a long time she had felt normal. The guy was really friendly and maybe, maybe he was flirting with her?

"Hey, I'm Jerry."

Looking back at him she said, "Dinah."

Jerry took her hand shaking it. "See now you know someone."

"To." The word leaped to her lips before she could really stop herself. Smiling she turning in the seat to fully face him she continued, "I'm running to or at least I hope so. There are a couple people in New Gotham I sort of knew. Or knew about anyway. Um it's hard to explain."

Appearing curious he asked, "Well do you think they are still in the city?"

Unsure, because it was something she honestly wondered all the time, she faced forward in the bus seat. "I don't really know what happened to them."

–––––––––––

Bending over the yellow lilies she was stunned when a pair of red tulips were almost shoved near her nose. A small frown made its way over her lips before turning her eyes, following the hand holding on flower up to the face of Wade Brixton. She had broken off their six-month relationship with him a week ago, but he kept coming around. She couldn't deny that he was sweet however he wasn't what she needed.

Giving as charming of a smile as he could said, "Here Barbara, these are more like you."

"Wade, hello."

"I stopped by your classroom."

"Yeah I had to take off early. Something came up. A lot of work to do."

Slightly annoyed he reached out to move a stray piece of hair when she stepped back.

"You always have a lot of work to do." He said, letting his hand drop back to his side. "It never mattered before. Barbara, please have dinner with me tonight."

Turning on her heels she made her way down the street throwing over her shoulder. "Wade, I'm sorry. I can't."

Pursuing her he said, "Alright well at least tell me why. Tell me that I was wrong about the last six month. Tell me it was good, it was fun."

Slowing to almost a stop she responded, "It's complicated."

"Well I like complicated. It's part of what makes you so attractive."

"Just part?"

Grabbing her hand he smiled at her. Glancing around them making sure no one was paying attention. "See I can't talk about the other parts right now."

Trying not to become visible upset she stared at the ground for a moment then met his eyes. It would be easy to just let him sweep her off her feet but Bruce had a point. Relationships were dangerous. With the word on the street that something new was out there calling themselves The Huntress and she noir Dick had been able to find a trace of this new person they were all worried. They seemed to be avoiding the Bats as much as possible; and succeeding.

"It's, it's not you. Please Wade. I really have to go."

Stepping back as she walked off Wade shouted, "It's not me. Then could you tell me what it is?!"

"Nightwing here Oracle, go head," he said as he watched the city below.

" _I haven't found anything on The Huntress yet. Have you seen anything?"_

"No. But I did hear another rumor."

" _What?"_

"Selina Kyle is in town again. Return right around this Huntress appeared."

" _You mean The Cat? Batman's Catwoman Selina Kyle? She hasn't been in New Gotham for over twenty years."_

Nightwing almost laughed at Oracle's surprise. "Yeah, one and the same. She has opened an art gallery. I'm watching her now. Bruce had good taste. Blonde, tall, and I could see her wielding a whip."

" _Stay focused."_

"Yes, madam." He gave a mock salute even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Are you coming out later?"

" _Yes. I just need to send some late minute information to Justice League then I'll head out. Are you going to follow her?"_

"I am."

" _Okay. Let me know if anything happens and…"_

He had an idea what she was about to ask next. He had returned to Gotham six months ago. Bruce had been gone for six years. Occasionally he would contact them through Alfred, but it wasn't the same. They didn't know what happened just one moment he was there and the next he was gone. Their last battle with the Joker…

It was the only thing that made sense.

"We'll say something if we need to. For now let's just let him be."

" _Alright. Follow her and I'll be out there in a hour."_

"Got it."

He was about to follow Selina when a shadow passed by on the other side then was gone just as fast.

––––––––––––

Catcalls followed her down the street. She had already had second thought about coming to the party that Jerry invited her to now she was starting to have third and forth thoughts about it. Cars passed her from behind as she made her way further into the ally. It almost felt like she was being watched. Pausing for a second as a can was heard kicked behind her. Glancing at the piece of paper again Dinah briefly considered turning around and heading anywhere else. She spun around at the feeling of someone behind her but nothing was there.

Moving forward once more she took two steps when she twirled around again come face to face with Jerry. Letting out a relieved sigh it took once a second to realized he didn't look as friendly as he had on the bus.

"You scared me. I um, thought you were…ya know."

His eyes were narrowed as his lips were twisted in a sneer. "Dangerous?"

Attempting to put some humor in the situation as she took a step back from him she replied, "Well you know it's kind of a weird place to have a party."

"One thing you learn about New Gotham Dinah. Things are never what they seem."

Turning on her heels she sprinted down the ally. She didn't get very far till he had her pressed against the wall, his hand at her throat. Dinah shut her eyes as fear froze her blood.

"Come on don't be scared Dinah."

She didn't have a chance to say a word as something that sounded like a jaguar came from above. The hands that had previously gripped her let go. Opening her eyes Dinah was stunned to see one of the women she had dreamed about her whole life standing over her attacker like a guardian of the night. Hands on her hips, eyes narrowed through the mask as Jerry rolled over on his back to see her.

When the woman spoke her voice was rough. "The lady isn't interested."

Grabbing a lead pipe Jerry took a swing missing the masked woman as she jumped back into a crouch smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She leaped forward roaring. Jabbing quickly catching him in the stomach then rounding off a kick to his head.

Dinah pressed herself against the wall watching. Jerry swung wildly as the mask woman dodged each sweep then jabbed him again in the face pushing him back against the wall opposite of Dinah. Kicking her leg straight out she caught him in throat. Jerry clutched at the leg holding him trying to push the woman off.

As she pulled her body upright he choked out, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm the Huntress. And you're the prey."

Removing her leg he sank to the ground coughing. As his eyes focused on her sinking into a crouch asking if he was warmed up yet he quickly got to his feet and fled.

Huntress watched him flee. Groaning she commented, "I hate a man with no endurance. Really what's the point?"

Turning back to the girl she saved Huntress was a little taken back by the awed light in the girl's eyes. The girl took a hesitative step forward like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Huntress raised a brow even though the mask covered it.

Hoping to get the girl out of her stunned stupor Huntress quipped, "You can just say thank you. It wasn't that spectacular."

Still in shock Dinah moved off the wall almost circling the woman.

"No its you. I saw you in my dream and…"

Another figure fell from the sky getting between them.

Huntress took a step back.

It was one of the bats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Kitten, what do you mean you ran into one of the Bats?! I told you to stay away from them."

"It's fine Mom. I was out of there before she could touch me." Pulling the milk out of the frig Helena tilted the carton back until she felt the liquid touch her lips drinking deeply. After finishing she closed it then set it back in the frig turning to her mom. "What is the big deal? We haven't done anything wrong. I caught the door set kidnapper for them. They should be thanking me."

"Helena, I've told you that I didn't have a easy time here. What you are doing has changed the game. At one point I was like every other human in the world, then I had abilities that I never dreamed of, and passed them on to you. I'm proud of you kitten but understand that if I don't keep my whiskers clean then the chances of me running into someone increases. We have to stay away from the Bats."

"Mom, no one follows me. I'm too fast for them. And why do you hate the Bats so much? The one I ran into was kind of fun."

Selina loved her daughter but there were days she wasn't sure who Helena took after more; Bruce or her. Seeing the wicked gleam in her daughter's eye she was sure it was herself this time around. Her kitten was hooked on a Bat. She just hoped it was wonder boy or baby bat and not Helena's father. She hadn't heard of him in town but there was nothing to stop his prodigies from informing him she was back.

It was probably the hundredth time she reconsidered the choice to bring them back to the states instead of staying in France where they had been happy…

Selina dropped her arms. They were happy but not living. At least she hadn't been. She missed Bruce every day and the older Helena became the more she saw Bruce in her daughter. Seeing the sparkle in Helena's eyes now just hit even more how maybe this is the place to be and Helena may have found her match like she had in a Bat. It wouldn't have been her first choice for her daughter but those who prowl the night all share something in common. The need for more then what average life can give them.

Striding over she wrapped Helena in a brief hug then pulled back giving her a smile. "So tell me all about this cape crusader you met before we both go to bed."

* * *

" _What are we going to do with her?"_

" _I don't know. She knows how to get in."_

" _How did she follow you? She had to of known who you were. I can't believer you were followed Babs. Bruce would be beside himself if he knew."_

" _She didn't follow me Dick. I don't even know how she got pass the codes. I was out of there trying to tail our new friend. I was on the bike most of the time tonight following shadows."_

She wished the voices would go away along with the ringing in her head. That elbow had come out of nowhere and now she had to choose between listening or letting the people who were with her know she was awake.

"Well she's here, somehow." A male voice sounded out.

"I know. The question is how. There wasn't a tracker, I already checked."

"Well then I suppose you will have to get some answers. Anyways, did you run into our shadow?

"Yes. It can't be Catwoman. The person was too young and…"

"And? Barbara I'm shocked that you can't describe someone we are after."

Barbara shot him a disgusted look. The woman had been young and agile and with those golden eyes simply mysterious. If she was in anyway connected to Catwoman she could understand why Bruce was so attracted to her. It hadn't helped that she had misjudged the situation either.

A rarity for her.

When the woman had her pressed against the wall holding her there using her body making the suggestive comments it had sent her off balance. Next time she would catch her.

"Stuff happened Dick."

"If that helps you sleep at night then do and say what you want. I am going to head out. Later Babs."

"Dick!"

Laughter was the only thing Dinah heard before a door closed somewhere. A sigh came out then the woman spoke again.

"I know you are awake. Your eyes have stopped moving and your breathing isn't as steady. So why don't you sit up and explain what happened."

Opening her eyes a smile spread seeing the green eyes and red hair in front of her. She had only had a moment when she gripped Batgirl's wrist before the woman had given chase to the one who had leaped into the air only to jump to the top of a building on the opposite end of the ally before disappearing into the night.

Thanks to Batgirl she had seen the lair and how to get in. It had been simple, however she hadn't taken into account that they could be waiting to ambush her once she entered.

Barbara watched the blonde girl with open curiosity as she struggled to sit up on the leather couch. It was the same girl from earlier when she had finally found their new masked friend. The masked woman had shamelessly flirted with her before hightailing it out of there. The voice and body had been too young to be the original Catwoman and those lips…

Internally scolding herself she returned her focus back to the teen on her couch. She remembered the moment now. After the stranger left she had made to go after her when the teen had grabbed her wrist briefly before staggering back in a daze. She had suggested the teen get off the streets and head home before taking off herself. Putting the encounter from her mind she had continued the chase.

Observing as the teen kept her head down she heard, "I'm sorry. Just listen please."

Nodding in silent agreement she waited.

Dinah took a deep breath keeping her eyes down. "Sometimes when I touch people I see things. Things that, um, that only they know. And sometimes when I dream things they come true."

Barbara extended her hand, "Come with me.

A few minutes later Dinah found herself strapped to a chair as a machine scanned her brain. At first she thought it would hurt but as Barbara explained what it did and what she was she felt better at finally having a answer that no one else had ever been able to give her even though she still felt like a freak.

However it did help to know that she wasn't the only one like this.

She wasn't alone even if Barbara wasn't a meta-human she understood what that meant for her and was okay with it. Okay with her.

Going to sleep on the couch she felt safe for the first time since she could remember.

* * *

She took a deep breath.

Those eyes were something.

So green and vibrant.

The smell of leather still invaded her senses.

She'd find her again.

The woman had seemed almost outraged at her blatant flirting. It was like playing with a mouse only in this case it was a bat. Her mother would have a few things to say to her about this once she found out but the urge was too enjoyable to resist. She would just have to find where bat made her cave then seek her out there.

The girl still bothered her.

Helena has seen many expressions when she helped someone and it wasn't awe at her save it was awe in recognition. The girl had known her. Her instincts pointed to it.

Reaching up her fingers slide across the mask, reassuring herself it was still in place as she felt the familiar presences come up beside her.

"Ready Kitten?"

Huntress smiled, "If you are Cat!"

Before she leaped off the building with her mom at her heels.


End file.
